


Proposal

by FrozenSnares



Series: Benefits of Detention [8]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, Some Swearing, proposal, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3026366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenSnares/pseuds/FrozenSnares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rickon and Shireen enjoy a day watching movies and deal with the aftermath of a proposal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposal

It was midday, but none of the light outside could penetrate the Stark home. All the shutters were closed and its occupants paid no mind to the darkness. The only source of light was coming from the television in the living room. Still, Rickon tried to turn away from it, burrowing his head into his girlfriend’s lap. Who needed light anyway?

He felt the muscles of Shireen’s stomach tighten as she let out a small giggle. A smile immediately appeared on Rickon’s face. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her closer and rubbed his nose into her stomach.

“Rickon, that tickles.”

A wolfish grin crossed Rickon’s face. He proceeded to press into her, moving his hands up to her neck in search of her other ticklish spots. Shireen let out a small squeal and squirmed in the confined space he left her in. She huffed slightly during a pause in his movements. However, he soon continued in full force. Soon, Shireen was putting forth a large effort to get away from Rickon.

“Stop that!” she told him, trying to worm her way out over the armrest.

Rickon held tight to her waist, causing her to fall back into the couch. She had a small pout on her face, and she was slouching in attempt to get him away from her stomach. Rickon resisted the urge to smile. He was now level with her ribcage. He leaned up to press a kiss over her sternum.

“Rickon!” Shireen protested.

“You put me here,” Rickon mumbled. “And all the lights are off… You definitely set the mood for this.”

Shireen grabbed a nearby couch pillow and hit him with it. “The lights are off because you’re supposed to be watching a movie with me.”

Rickon rolled onto his stomach, planting his face into her sweater. He blew out a mouthful of hot air. Shireen began laughing, moving down to kiss the top of his head. Rickon rolled up to face her, claiming his kiss. Her dark hair fell in a curtain around them.

“I’m pretty sure you’re just trying to seduce me by putting me in dark places,” Rickon said, winking at her.

Sitting up, Shireen crossed her arms and stared up at the ceiling. Rickon eased himself off her lap. He scooted over until he was pressed up against her. She continued to ignore him until he began pressing kisses to her left cheek. Rickon watched as a blush crept up her face and she bit back a smile. He stopped kissing her, counted to five, and licked his tongue along her cheek. She let out a delighted scream, much to Rickon’s pleasure. Rickon grabbed her around the waist once more, pulling her down on top of him. Shireen began to wipe her face off on his shirt.

Rickon rolled his eyes at her. “That’s what Shaggydog’s for.”

“I’ll use Shaggy when he’s the one that does it to me.”

Hearing his name, Shaggydog appeared the end of the couch. He pressed his nose into Rickon’s shoulder. Shireen reached out to pet him between the ears. Rickon let his hand wander down Shireen’s back, finding the hem of her sweater.

“Don’t you dare,” she said, giving him a small glare.

“I wasn’t doing anything,” Rickon said. He worked his hands back up to her shoulder blades and brushed her hair off her neck. “You just seemed cold and I thought it might warm you up.”

Shireen shook her head at him and turned to Shaggydog. “Can you believe him?”

Shaggydog cocked his head slightly to the left.

“The both of you will be the death of me,” Rickon said, a slow smile working its way onto his face. He moved one arm out to ruffle Shaggydog’s fur and let his other hand slip under Shireen’s sweater.

She sat up slightly and gave him a confused look. “How are you so warm?”

Rickon leaned up to give her a quick kiss, letting his hand stretch over her lower back. Shireen pressed her face into his neck. Rickon recoiled immediately.

“Fuck, woman, you are freezing!”

Shireen pressed into him further, and Rickon squirmed underneath her. She giggled against his neck, her breath creating a pocket of warm air. Rubbing his cheek against her soft hair, Rickon turned into her. Bright light suddenly flooded the room. Rickon squeezed his eyes shut, but Shireen sat up to look at the front door. 

Sansa walked in through the front door, flicking on the lights. “What are you guys, vampires?”

Shireen laughed, but pulled herself out of Rickon’s arms to go greet Sansa. Rickon got off the couch slowly, going over to greet his sister. Sandor was a few steps behind her, and he nodded his head over to Rickon in greeting. Rickon thought he looked a little flustered. Shireen pulled away from Sansa and excitedly ran over to Rickon, throwing her arms around him and patting his shoulder repeatedly. Leaning back against the couch, Rickon shrugged at Sandor who gave him a weak smile in return. 

Sansa was halfway up the stairs when Rickon noticed something glimmer on her hand. He glanced down at Shireen, raising his eyebrows at her. Shireen wouldn’t stop grinning as she nodded her head frantically. Rickon turned to Sandor questioningly. Sandor just gave him a sheepish smile in return.

A minute later, Sansa came flying back down the stairs, her long red hair flowing out behind her. She went to stand in front of Sandor as her parents came down behind her.

“Sansa, what is it?” Catelyn asked. She was still holding a book that she had been reading, and she had one finger that was marking her current position. Ned came down behind her, stopping at the foot of the stairs.

Sansa was swaying on the spot. She had a massive grin on her face. “Well,” she said slowly. “Sandor proposed!” 

Catelyn immediately ran to her daughter, dropping her book in the process. She gave Sansa a tight hug. Ned went over to give Sandor a firm handshake. Shireen wouldn’t stop bouncing next to Rickon. Pressing a kiss to her temple, he put an arm around her to calm her down.

“Congratulations!” Shireen squeaked out.

Sansa was now hugging her father, who appeared to be holding back tears. Catelyn had even pulled Sandor into a hug. Rickon was trying not to laugh at the look on Sandor’s face.

“They’re going to get married,” Shireen whispered in Rickon’s ear.

“Yeah, that’s usually what happens after someone proposes,” Rickon mumbled.

Sansa was holding out her hand and letting her parents examine her ring. Rickon was grinning at Shireen’s continued amusement when Sandor came up to him.

“So I’m going need a best man,” he said.

Next to him, Shireen lit up. She looked excitedly from Rickon to Sandor. Rickon looked dumbfounded. Sandor was still looking at him expectantly. Sansa stopped her conversation with her parents to look at Rickon expectantly.

“Wait, you can’t mean me?” Rickon asked finally.

Sandor clapped Rickon on the back. “It’s you or Gendry,” Sandor said. “And you’ve been there for Sansa during the hard times.”

Rickon thought back to his childhood and the days he spent hovering around her. He had been all of eight years old when Sansa was going through her rough relationship. Having been far too young to comprehend what was going on, Rickon only knew that his sister seemed sad. He had taken to following her around and sitting with her whenever she was alone. He didn’t even remember what he did to make her feel better, only that he made Shaggydog chase Joffrey out of the house several times.

Rickon let out a sigh. “If you really want me to, man.”

Letting out an excited squeal, Shireen hugged Rickon around his waist. Sansa ran over to envelop the both of them in a hug.

After a few moments, Sansa pulled away slightly. She had a wicked grin on her face. “Shireen,” she said slowly. “Would you like to be one of my bridesmaids?”

Rickon felt Shireen grow stiff in his arms. Her mouth dropped open as she stared at Sansa. A full minute passed before Shireen reached out for Sansa and pulled her into another hug. Rickon watched his sister smile as Shireen bounced about in her arms. When Shireen pulled away from Sansa, her eyes were slightly wet.

“Really?” she asked, he voice soft.

Sansa gave Shireen a dazzling smile and nodded. 

Shireen looked excitedly at everyone in the room before turning back to Rickon. She threw her arms around him with such force that they fell over onto the cushions of the couch. Everyone started laughing as Rickon tried to extract himself from the crumpled heap that Shireen left them in. He was almost off the couch when Shireen hugged Rickon again, pressing him back into the couch.

“We’re going to be in a wedding!” she said excitedly.

Rickon just settled into the cushions, as his sister laughed at them again. “Yes, we are,” Rickon said, stroking her hair.

**Author's Note:**

> A little SanSan for y'all. Because I also think they're cute.


End file.
